In the event a device disposed in a computing system fails, then that device must be either repaired or replaced. In order to either repair or replace a failed device, the supply of power to that failed device must be temporarily discontinued.
After discontinuing the supply of power to the failed device, and/or to the computing system comprising the failed device, it can be difficult to identify the failed device. What is needed is an apparatus and method to visually indicate a failed device disposed in a computing system when the power to the failed device and/or the power to a computing system comprising the failed device, has been interrupted.